


They're Finally Getting Married

by PrincessaKyla



Category: DCU (Comics), justice memes
Genre: Batfamily Feels, F/F, Fluff, The Batfam, big wedding, nothing but fluff, princess wedding, this child has like five moms and two dads and too many siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: 6 years after the events of The Mockingbird Sings Her Own Song, Lucy Quinzel and fiancee Jane DuGray are finally tying the knot in an extravagant ceremony full of love and emotions.





	1. A Year's Worth of Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mockingbird Sings Her Own Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697058) by [PrincessaKyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla). 



> I decided that the angst of Mockingbird needed a fluffy follow up so we get to see Lucy be happy and free and marry her love and all that jazz

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into getting married in France,” Lucy said, slightly breathless as she braced her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she tossed clothes around looking for various odds and ends to pack up. “And why we’re making a whole month out of this right now when I just have to come back in another month or two.”

“Because you loooooove me,” Jane said, giggling. “And because I was able to use connections to get us three incredible venue choices on our weekend of choice at Versailles.”

Lucy sighed. “Right. And we can’t do simple church wedding because?”

“Because one we’re not legally getting married here, and two because we’re having a Jewish wedding so we have more flexibility since my Rabbi is willing to marry us out of the synagogue.”

“Okay.”

Jane was quiet a moment. “Is it too much? We can pull back if it’s too much.”

“No, no,” Lucy said. “I just...I’m very impatient. I want you to be my wife * _ now* _ , to be back here in Gotham permanently * _ now _ *. A big showy wedding is just going to take forever to plan and make that take longer.”

Jane laughed a bit. “I know. But let’s be princesses while we can still convince daddies to pay for things.”

“Fair point.”

 

The jet landed in Paris fairly early in the day, and Jane, looking stylish as ever, met Lucy or the tarmac with the driver. “Lucy, this Guillaume. Guillaume, Lucy Quinzel.”

The man smiled and bowed. “Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Is a pleasure to meet you. Let me take your bags and we will be on our way.” Bruce waved from the cabin door as Lucy got in the car, smiling. It was worth shelling out so much money to see her happy.

 

It was a couple days later before the girls were at Versailles to see their possible venues. “So we have the Orangerie,” their wedding planner, Evelyn, said. “Which is the largest venue actually in the palace. Then we have the Gallery of Battles, which is only slightly smaller, and the Cotelle Gallery which is much smaller. What size is the guest list?”

“We’re looking at probably about 500 people,” Jane said. Lucy was too busy marvelling at the architecture and decor to pay much attention.

“Then Cotelle might be too small,” Evelyn said. “But if you can cut back to about 400 it would work as an excellent cocktail space!”

Jane glanced at Lucy and smiled before speaking again. “That might be a bit too crowded. My fiancée likes to have room to move and breathe. Gymnast,” she offered as way of explanation.

“I see. Well, that still leaves us with the Orangerie and the Gallery of Battles. Am I correct in assuming you are still planning to have your ceremony outdoors?”

“Yes. Personally I lean towards the Orangerie so that we might contain things to one part of the palace, minimize fuss and overwhelm.”

Evelyn beamed and began chattering away about what lovely arrangements could be made for the Orangerie as she led them that way.

Lucy was honestly rather in awe of the space as they walked through the galleries before heading out to the gardens. It was mostly bare at that point, summer’s glory fading in the chill of fall, but it was easy to imagine them at full glory. “It’s perfect,” she said. “Absolutely perfect.”

Jane smiled brightly. “You think so?”

“I know so.” She looked at Evelyn. “Book it.”

 

They spent the next month or so before Lucy had to return home doing various bits and pieces of wedding planning, from deciding the timing of things -- Lucy wanted to get married in the afternoon, as the day moved into twilight -- to the type of seating they wanted -- Jane insisted on white folding chairs for the ceremony and round tables for both cocktails and the reception, with nice chairs. “We’ll do menu planning and cake next time you come, ma chere,” Jane’s mother said, gently brushing a stray strand of hair behind Lucy’s ear.

“Oui. And maybe it won’t be so obvious you’re hiding a wedding dress from me,” Lucy teased Jane, who had the good grace to blush pink.

“Look. I realize we’re having to figure out new traditions but that is one I will fight you for.”

Lucy just laughed and shook her head before kissing her cheek. “Okay, baby. Okay.”

 

Jane woke in the middle of the night when she rolled over and Lucy wasn’t in the bed. Slightly concerned, she sat up to look for her in the dark, noticing that the balcony door was unlocked. Then she caught sight of her fiancée and decided to go check on her.

Lucy had her elbows braced on the balcony railing, staring up at the night sky. Her phone was on the little table next to her, silent. Gently, Jane wrapped her arms around her, tucking her head onto her shoulder. “Everything okay?” she murmured.

“Hm? Oh. Yeah. It’s fine. I just...had a bad dream is all. Decided to call Papa, say goodnight to Ellen. The joys of a 6 hour time difference.”

Jane hummed in agreement. “Indeed. So a bad dream huh? Wanna talk about it?” She gently brushed some loose hair from Lucy’s forehead.

“Not...not really. It was about  _ him _ and I very much think I’d prefer to think of the sexy woman whose bed I get to crawl back into.” She turned as she said that, draping her arms around Jane’s neck.

“Sexy woman? Should I be jealous?” Jane asked teasingly.

“Can one be jealous of oneself?” It was meant to be serious, thoughtful questioning but all Lucy could do was giggle. Laughing, Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside to bed, laughing even harder when Lucy had to dash back outside for her phone.


	2. I Just Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that prep to get ready for this wedding omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The first visit ended, and two more came and went before finally,  _ finally _ , Lucy got to board the jet and have all of her family around her to finally marry the woman she had loved for so long. “Come on!” she urged impatiently as people slowly got themselves together to board. “I wanna get in the air!”

“Now hold yer horses, Lulu,” Clark said, clearly amused. “We got time.”

“But Papa I wanna get theeeere.”

He chuckled. “I know, sweetheart. I know. But even if we got there right this minute you’d still have a week until the wedding.”

Lucy had to admit he had a point. But she was fairly certain, as she felt herself get further and further overstimulated in excitement, that she’d be just fine waiting a week once she had Jane. Jane, who was so calm and centered, who knew exactly when to take Lucy somewhere quiet and chill. Tim sat with her on the plane, keeping her relatively calm, even getting her to sleep.

“You’re so good with her,” Lois said. Ellen was curled up across her and Clark’s laps as Lois ran her fingers through her hair. “And she trusts you so much.”

Tim gave a small smile and glanced down at his little sister who was tucked under his arm. “I just know what’s up in her brain is all. I’ve got absolutely nothing on Jane though.”

“Well Jane has magic,” Stephanie said. “That she can like...use to figure out exactly what’s wrong.”

“No, it’s more than that,” Tim said. “She just...has a way of getting through to Lucy, of knowing the precise moment things will be too much for her. Things that she fully admits she has no known magic for. It’s one thing to be able to figure out what sent Lucy into a meltdown and another to be able to judge exactly how much time you have to get her out and to a quiet place to come down, without many errors at all.”

“I still say magic,” Steph said. “Just maybe not conscious.”

Landing in Paris was a breeze, much aided by Bruce’s perfect French and a flawlessly clear sky. As soon as the stairs were in place, Lucy was off the plane, squealing loudly enough to make all of the Supers in attendance wince a bit. Jane just laughed and held her close, chattering away in a mix of French and English that the others had little hope of understanding. “Glad they’re happy,” Jason murmured, scooping up his and Kara’s youngest.

A line of cars, including two stretch limos and a couple of town cars, waited to take them all to the hotel at Versailles, which their guests had essentially booked solid. As the plane was unloaded, Lucy and Jane kept jabbering, discussing some things that had come up, mostly about the rehearsal dinner. “They couldn’t get the tuna so I had to substitute something else and I went with salmon.”

“That’s fine. The vegetarian option was fine right?”

“Yes, yes, it was fine,” Jane assured. “It was the salad that wasn’t. Swapped pecans for walnuts because the walnuts they received were all horribly rotten. And then they had to rush order mandarins, and ooooh I’ll be so glad when this is over.”

Lucy rubbed her arms soothingly. “It’s going to be alright. I promise. Just think, by this time Monday, we will be married and done with all of this stress.”

That earned a loving smile. “How right you are.”

 

The week was crazy, extremely crazy if Lucy was honest. From hundreds of guests arriving, checking in at the hotel, and many wanting a piece of her and Jane’s time to finalizing the millions of last minute details, she could feel herself being stretched thin. On Friday however, Jane pulled her aside. “So tomorrow,” she said, pressing kisses all over Lucy’s face, “we have suites here in the palace, courtesy of Maman, and we will be treated like the little princesses we are and she and Dad and your parents will handle everything that comes up.”

“Mmmmm. That sounds wonderful. But lemme guess. I can’t see you can I?”

“We have things together in the morning. But after lunch we will separate because that is the easiest way to do it.”

“Mmm. I see. So...does that mean I can talk you into bed tonight?” Jane’s only answer was laughter and more kisses.

The next morning saw the two lovebirds tucked into a truly magnificent bed with a lovely brunch that they were enjoying as their facials soaked in. “I should ask for princess treatment more often,” Lucy mused jokingly.

“I will happily give it to you, ma chere,” Jane said, smiling. “Eat your tomatoes.”

Lucy shook her head. “They’re a bit wrinkly. Can’t do it.”

“Fair enough.”

Facials and brunch were followed by a lovely couple’s massage and then a soak in a wonderful steaming hot bath. Lunch followed that, and Lucy was clearly a bit dejected as she picked at her brie stuffed chicken.

“Hey,” Jane said softly, taking her hand. “Look at me, yeah?”

Lucy glanced up at her, pouty.

“I’m only going to be next door, alright?” Jane assured. “And if it gets to be too much, we can pop over to see each other up until we start getting ready tomorrow. Plus, just think how special it will be to see each other tomorrow.”

Lucy nodded, wiping at a few stray tears. “I know. I just...I missed you an awful lot and it’s been a really crazy week. I’ll be okay though. I’m so excited for tomorrow.”

Jane smiled and kissed her forehead. “As am I. Now eat your lunch and then Tim’s coming to keep you company okay?”

True to her word, Jane let Tim take her place at Lucy’s side soon after they finished eating. And if she maybe had to readjust her shirt, and if Lucy’s hair was a bit tangled, Tim said nothing.

 

Lucy was a ball of anxious nerves the next day, practically vibrating with energy. She went for a run around the grounds, going all the way to the Trianon and back twice, before finally coming back in to settle down. A quick shower, including washing her hair and shaving, relaxed her even further and she was finally able to sit down and eat more than some toast and eggs.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, sweetie,” Harley murmured, kissing her head. “The hair stylist will be here soon to start doing everyone’s hair. I think you’re slated after the guys but before the rest of us.”

Lucy nodded. “And I think Mama said she’d have all the flowers ready by then since Aunt Dinah’s helping her.”

Harley smiled. “Indeed.”

The next few hours were a whirlwind of activity. All of Lucy’s siblings came in, dress and suit bags in hand as they filled the space with chatter and activity. The hair stylist quickly got all of the guys seen to and then helped Lucy into his chair. “Are you excited?” he asked, smiling brightly.

“Extremely.”

“Good. Then let us make sure you look perfect, ma chere.”

Two hours and much fussing over how gorgeous she was later, Lucy’s hair had been styled into an elaborate half up-do with loose ringlets around her face and braids everywhere. Ivy and Dinah, looking quite pleased with themselves, brought in hair pins and a veil comb dripping in fresh flowers that were all carefully tucked into her hair and adjusted. “You look like a dream,” Ivy said, smiling lovingly. “Just perfect.”

The stylist took careful pictures and then sent Lucy on her way to the makeup artist, who began to gently prep her face for light makeup. It was quick, and mostly painless — Lucy poked herself in the eye with the mascara wand once as she tried to adjust her angle too quickly — and then Lucy was perched in a chair that looked like it must have been as old as the palace but was still incredibly sturdy. Her seat was on the edge of things, slightly removed, giving her the chance to watch the chaos. As per usual, Harley was having to call down at least one of her sons from antagonizing one of the others, and Ivy was doing her best to keep everything in line and on track. Babs was tucked in a corner, hair done, makeup on, scrolling through her phone, probably keeping an eye on Gotham. Harley and Os had put out the word that if anyone tried anything this week there would be hell to pay but none of them really trusted the criminal underworld. Ellen and Stephanie were playing some game, with Cass watching. Tim was on his blackberry, typing away with both fingers and stylus, clearly working even though he and Lucy had told everyone this was absolutely a day off.

“Enjoying the show, baby bird?” Dicky asked gently, sitting next to her.

She jumped a bit, startled, but smiled. “I am. It’s nice to have everyone here. And I’m not exactly “baby bird” anymore.”

“Always gonna be baby bird,” Dicky said. “Least until we get a younger bird themed member of the family.”

Lucy laughed at that. “Fair enough. Hopefully we get more creative then.” She sighed and crossed her legs. “How much longer?”

“Just a couple of hours.”

The sky outside the windows was starting to turn a golden color as Lucy finally got to step into her dress about an hour later as they prepared to take photographs. Everyone else was in their suits and dresses, waiting for Lucy. As Harley helped her into her dress, carefully buttoning her up the back. “Oh,” she said softly. “You look so pretty, honey.” 

Lucy met her eyes in the mirror, gasping softly. She looked like a princess, soft little tendrils hanging about her face, curls hanging down her back, shoulders bare thanks to her strapless gown.

Dicky poked his head in then. “We gotta go or we’ll be behind schedule,” he said softly. “Luce...you look amazing. Jane is a lucky woman.”

Pictures went quickly, everyone laughing in the gardens as they goofed off. At one point, all of the boys opened up their dress shirts while the girls turned around their bouquets to reveal their emblems...but not with the right person. Jason had Nightwing, Tim had Red Hood, Damian had Oracle, Babs had Red Robin, Dicky had Robin, Cass had Spoiler, and Stephanie had Mockingbird, while Lucy, in the center of it all, had Batgirl. That made everyone laugh uproariously the entire way to the Orangerie gardens.


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They FINALLY get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short and snappy but I'll eventually go back and edit, maybe. I dunno. I might also just entirely rewrite this into a separate story later. we'll see.

The guests were seated. The musicians were ready. All of the members of the bridal parties were lined up and ready. All that was preventing the wedding? “Where on earth is the Rabbi?!” Harley asked angrily. The wedding planner looked helpless and could only reply in French that to the best of her knowledge he was on his way. Luckily, before Harley could get too angry, he arrived, out of breath and clearly quite penitent.

“My apologies,” he huffed. “My Torah...got soaked. Daughter...spilled her...coffee. Had to…get replacement...woo. Alright. Now. Let’s have a wedding yes?”

Five minutes later saw everything ready to go, only fifteen minutes behind schedule. “Thank goodness,” Lois muttered, glancing at where Kara was wrangling her children. Selena nodded, looking glad she did not have any small children to handle.

The music started then, and the first of the bridal parties began making their way down the aisle. Cass and one of Jane’s cousins, Antony, slowly made their way to the front to the strains of a gentle flute playing the music from the Shire in  _ Lord of the Rings _ . “Nerds,” Selena muttered, smiling.

Next came Stephanie and Jane’s stepbrother Marc, followed by Babs and Jane’s stepbrother Louis. Then Damian and Jane’s cousin Marie, where the music shifted into “Angel of Music” from  _ Phantom of the Opera _ , followed by Jason and Jane’s friend Ella. Dicky, as Lucy’s “Matron” of Honor, followed, alongside Jane’s best friend Ariel. Finally, it was time for Tim to walk down the aisle as the Man of Honor, ending up across from Jane’s youngest aunt (who was more like a sister) Catherine.

Once they were all situated at the end, the music shifted again and everyone rose to their feet, turning to look.

Ellen made her way down the aisle to the start of the opening theme from Pokemon Red and Blue, while Jane’s niece Therese did the same. Each girl had a thing of flower petals, and a small ring carrier. Once they were halfway down, the brides began their processions.

Lucy kept her attention straight ahead as they walked, not wanting to start crying just yet. She had Clark on her right, towards the center, and Harley on her left, with Ivy behind her carrying her train. In what seemed like too long but also not long enough, they were there, at the altar, and their parents and step parents were stepping back to give them space and Lucy was breathless as she saw Jane for the first time.

Her lovely soon to be wife looked even lovelier than she normally did in her soft pink gown, which hugged every curve in the best way possible and had a gorgeous illusion neckline with a high lace collar. Small curls sprouted around her face naturally, softening the harsher lines of her updo.

“You may be seated,” the Rabbi told the guests.

The rest flew by in a blur, making Lucy very very grateful they were having this filmed.

When it came time to say her vows, her voice shook, just a bit, and she laughed. “Sorry everyone, very emotional.” She cleared her throat. “My dearest darlingest Jane,” she said. “When we first met in Kindergarten, I never would have guessed we would end up here. But you quickly became my best friend, able to share in my secrets and allow me to share in yours. And then, you turned into more. And then still, more. Through four school changes, two international moves, and a six hour time difference, you have stayed by my side through everything. You have become my safe harbor, my calm in the midst of the storm of life, and an anchor to the good parts of reality. I do not know where in this life I would be without you, and I cannot wait to see what else life holds with you by my side.”

Jane smiled and sniffled a bit. “Tough act to follow,” she said. With a laugh, she started her own speech. “Lucy, that day we met at Kindergarten was one of the best days of my life. Up until then, no one had bothered to make friends with me, and here comes the new girl, already popular and loved, saying she wants to be my friend and she won’t take no for an answer. I think I was too scared to say no, and hopeful. Boy am I glad I went with it. My love, over the course of our lives, nothing has given me greater joy than being a steady hand for you to hold, a shoulder on which you can cry, and an ear for all of your groan worthy jokes—“

“Hey!”

There was laughter and Jane waited for it to die down before continuing. “But those things pale in comparison to the thought of getting to be your wife, to grow and take on the world together, and to hold onto each other in this crazy world, and I can think of nothing that I could ever want more.”

“Do we have the rings?” the rabbi asked.

The rings were retrieved and he smiled. “Lucy, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. In good times, in bad times, in sickness, in health, for richer, or for poorer, til death do us part.” Lucy smiled as she slid the ring on Jane’s finger, sealing the deal. Jane dropped the ring as she went to do the same and Catherine retrieved it for her. Quickly, Jane slid the ring on Lucy’s finger, beaming.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” the rabbi said. “You may kiss.”

Jane pulled Lucy in, quickly dipping her backwards, which earned applause and wolf whistles and making Lucy laugh. When they stood upright, the glass in the small velvet bag was placed beneath their feet and Lucy stomped on it to loud shouts and cheers. Then, after a quick jump over the broom, they made their way back down the aisle, blissfully happy and in love.


End file.
